Heated Love
by Krista Hardy-Cena
Summary: What has happened to John and Stephanie since Ted left? It's been 5 years are they still together or not? What about Randy and Shanna, will they ever get married and have a family? Find out in the sequel to My Two Loves.
1. Chapter 1

*Disclaimer: I do not own anyone but the OC's. Everyone else owns themselves and Vince McMahon owns the WWE.

John's POV

I was sitting in our home office looking at the calender. I still couldn't believe how fast time has flown. It's the end of October and we are getting ready for Halloween, Thanksgiving and Christmas. Steph and I are still happily married and living in St. Louis. It's hard to believe it's been 5 years. Jordan and Trinity are 5 years old and in kindergarten. Steph stopped traveling with me when they started school.

"John Felix Anthony Cena! This is all your fault!" Steph stated as she walked into the office and closed the door.

"What's all my fault?" I asked if I didn't already know.

"Don't play innocent with me! I think you already knew that when I took this test it would be positive." Steph answered.

"Yes I knew that you are pregnant. I just didn't want to get our hopes up." I responded as I hugged her.

"I know. I need to call Shanna and make an appointment." Steph stated as she picked up the phone.

Shanna was able to fit her in that afternoon. I called Bob and Elaine and asked if they could watch the kids while Steph and I ran some errands. I knew that Steph didn't want to say anything just yet and I didn't blame her. Since the twins turned 2, Steph had gotten pregnant 4 times and miscarried each time. It was hard on us and hard on our marriage. But we pulled through it together and I just hoped that this pregnancy would make it.

We dropped off the kids with Steph's parents and headed to the doctor's office. I wasn't really nervous, I was just worried about Steph. She is a very healthy woman, but deep inside I knew that she was expecting to be let down again. Once we were at Shanna's office, we sat and waited as patiently as possible for Steph's name to be called.

"Stephanie Cena." a nurse called out.

"That's us." Steph responded as we followed the nurse into an exam room.

"Ok. I just need to take your vitals and the doctor will be in shortly." the nurse stated as she flirted with me.

"Thank you. Honey, can you call and check on the twins, please." Stephanie responded as she saw the flirting from the nurse.

"Sure." I stated as I stepped out of the room for a moment.

I didn't call Bob and Elaine as I knew better. I could hear Steph talking to the nurse and the tone of her voice was annoyance. I knew that she was telling the nurse that it was inappropriate to be flirting with patients spouses or significant others. Once the nurse emerged from the room she didn't even look at me. I headed back into the room and sat down.

"You didn't call mom and dad did you?" Steph asked.

"Nope. I know the kids are fine and your parents can handle them." I answered.

"Hello, Steph, John. What brings you in today?" Shanna asked as she walked into the room.

"A home pregnancy test came back positive this morning." Steph answered.

"Ok. You know that if you are pregnant, I will have to order bed rest until at least the second trimester." Shanna responded.

"I know. That why I called right away." Steph stated.

"Good. Let's get started." Shanna responded.

Shanna asked all the typical questions and we answered them as best we could. Steph answered questions about her monthly cycles and such. Shanna ordered a lab grade pregnancy test and prescribed prenatal vitamins and best rest until further notice. Steph and I agreed to everything and headed down to the lab.

Once we were done at the lab, we picked up the meds and headed over to pick up the kids and then home. Bob and Elaine could tell that something was going on but didn't say anything. Once we were home, the kids played in the backyard, while Steph headed up to our room to rest. I just hoped that she didn't have to remain on bed rest through the entire pregnancy.

Later that afternoon, I was in the kitchen getting things ready for dinner, when the phone rang. I answered the phone to hear Shanna's voice on the other end. She asked if there was anyway we could come back into the office. I told her we would be there and that we would have the twins with us.

I helped get Steph and the twins in the car and we headed to Shanna's office. Steph was worried and so was I. I didn't know what to expect from this meeting. I just hoped that it wasn't bad news. Once we reached Shanna's office, we sat and waited with the twins in the waiting room.

"Stephanie Cena." a nurse called out.

We followed the nurse into Shanna's regular office and waited for her there. When Shanna walked in she had a smile on her face. My heart started beating a little faster as she pulled out Stephanie's medical records.

"You are definitely expecting and from the looks of the lab tests you are about 13 weeks along." Shanna stated.

"That's great news, right?" I responded.

"Yes. It also means that as long as Steph doesn't over do anything, I won't have to put her on bed rest. I would like to do a quick exam to make sure that the cervix is completely closed." Shanna stated.

"Ok. When is the due date?" Stephanie asked.

"I would say around May 9th give or take a few days." Shanna answered. "Steph, follow me into the next room so I can do the exam. John you and the kids can stay in here."

The exam took about 15 minutes and when Steph came back in she had something in her hands. They were our baby's first pictures. Steph was exactly 13 weeks and due May 9th. When we left the doctors office, Steph was smiling ear to ear and I couldn't help but smile too.

"Why don't we call your parents and Randy and have them meet us for dinner?" I suggested.

"You want to tell them tonight?" Steph asked.

"You're in the clear so I think its safe to tell them." I answered.

"Tell Nana, Papa and Uncle Randy what?" Jordan asked.

"Well, in a few months, you and Trinity are going to have a baby brother or baby sister." I answered.

"I want a sister!" Trinity stated.

"I want a brother!" Jordan responded.

"Sister!" Trinity demanded.

"Brother!" Jordan argued back.

"Jordan and Trinity! That's enough. It doesn't matter if the baby is a brother or a sister, he or she will be loved by all of us no matter what." Stephanie interrupted them.

Stephanie called her parents and Randy and they all agreed to meet us for dinner. We arrived at the restaurant before everyone else and got a table. Randy was the first one to show up and he hugged Steph as tight as he could. It had been a couple of weeks since they saw each other especially since Randy just wrapped up filming his latest movie. Bob and Elaine arrived shortly after Randy and once food, drinks and two appitizers were ordered, Bob and Elaine exchanged looks.

"You're probably wondering why we asked you all to dinner tonight." I stated.

"Just a little." Randy answered.

"Well, there is a very good reason." I continued.

"Is everything ok?" Elaine asked. "And does it have something to do with the "errand" you had to do this afternoon?"

"Everything is fine, mom. And yes it does have something to do with that. We just didn't want to get anyone's hopes up until we were 100% sure." Steph started to tell them.

"What's going on then?" Bob asked.

"John and I found out this afternoon that we are 13 weeks pregnant." Steph answered.

"Oh honey! That's the best news I've heard all week. I thought something was going on. I am so happy for the both of you!" Elaine gushed with tears in her eyes.

"Congrats to you both. It's about time I get another niece or nephew." Randy responded.

"I am truly happy for the both of you." Bob stated.

Once dinner was over with, I got the kids in the car while Steph said bye to her parents and Randy. On the way home we called my parents and had them on speaker phone. The kids were asleep in the car when we called them.

"Hi John." Mom answered the phone.

"Hi mom. How are you and dad?" I asked.

"We're doing good. How are Stephanie and the kids?" Mom asked.

"We're doing good, mom." Steph answered.

"That's good to hear. What's going on?" Mom responded.

"Well, Steph and I found out this afternoon that we are 13 weeks pregnant and due May 9th." I told her.

"That's wonderful news. Congratulations to you both. I will let your dad know when he gets home. We love you all." Mom responded.

"We love you too." I stated before hanging up.

Once we were home and the kids were in bed, Steph and I headed upstairs to bed. We sat in bed and looked at the ultrasound pictures. I still couldn't believe that we were 13 weeks pregnant. I couldn't wait to find out what we were having.


	2. Chapter 2

Stephanie's POV

It was the end of October and I was getting the house ready for Halloween. The twins, Jordan and Trinity were in the livingroom playing as they didn't have school today. I still couldn't believe that they were 5 years old and in kindergarten already. I hadn't been feeling well the past few days and John suggested I take a pregnancy test. While the kids were playing I snuck into the bathroom and took the test. It didn't take long before I could see the results.

"John Felix Anthony Cena! This is all your fault!" I stated as I walked into the office and closed the door.

"What's all my fault?" John asked.

"Don't play innocent with me! I think you already knew that when I took this test it would be positive." I answered.

"Yes I knew that you are pregnant. I just didn't want to get our hopes up." John responded as he hugged me.

"I know. I need to call Shanna and make an appointment." I stated as I picked up the phone.

Shanna was able to fit us in that afternoon. John called Mom and dad and asked if they could watch the kids while we ran some errands. Since the twins turned 2, I had gotten pregnant 4 times and miscarried each time. It was hard on us and hard on our marriage. But we pulled through it together and I just hoped that this pregnancy would make it.

We dropped off the kids with my parents and headed to the doctor's office. I wasn't really nervous, I was just worried. I am a very healthy woman, but deep inside I was expecting to be let down again. Once we were at Shanna's office, we sat and waited as patiently as possible for my name to be called.

"Stephanie Cena." a nurse called out.

"That's us." I responded as we followed the nurse into an exam room.

"Ok. I just need to take your vitals and the doctor will be in shortly." the nurse stated as she flirted with John.

"Thank you. Honey, can you call and check on the twins, please." I responded.

"Sure." John stated as he stepped out of the room for a moment.

I told the nurse that it was inappropriate to be flirting with patients spouses or significant others. Once the nurse left the room she didn't even look at John again. He headed back into the room and sat down.

"You didn't call mom and dad did you?" I asked.

"Nope. I know the kids are fine and your parents can handle them." John answered.

"Hello, Steph, John. What brings you in today?" Shanna asked as she walked into the room.

"A home pregnancy test came back positive this morning." I answered.

"Ok. You know that if you are pregnant, I will have to order bed rest until at least the second trimester." Shanna responded.

"I know. That why I called right away." I stated.

"Good. Let's get started." Shanna responded.

Shanna asked all the typical questions and we answered them as best we could. I answered questions about my monthly cycles and such. Shanna ordered a lab grade pregnancy test and prescribed prenatal vitamins and best rest until further notice. John and I agreed to everything and headed down to the lab.

Once we were done at the lab, we picked up the meds and headed over to pick up the kids and then home. Mom and Dad could tell that something was going on but didn't say anything. Once we were home, the kids played in the backyard, while I headed up to our room to rest. I just hoped that I didn't have to remain on bed rest through the entire pregnancy.

Later that afternoon, John was in the kitchen getting things ready for dinner, when the phone rang. John answered the phone and it was Shanna. She asked if there was anyway we could come back into the office. John told her we would be there and that we would have the twins with us.

John helped get me and the twins in the car and we headed to Shanna's office. I was worried and so was John. I didn't know what to expect from this meeting. I just hoped that it wasn't bad news. Once we reached Shanna's office, we sat and waited with the twins in the waiting room.

"Stephanie Cena." a nurse called out.

We followed the nurse into Shanna's regular office and waited for her there. When Shanna walked in she had a smile on her face. My heart started beating a little faster as she pulled out my medical records.

"You are definitely expecting and from the looks of the lab tests you are about 13 weeks along." Shanna stated.

"That's great news, right?" John responded.

"Yes. It also means that as long as Steph doesn't over do anything, I won't have to put her on bed rest. I would like to do a quick exam to make sure that the cervix is completely closed." Shanna stated.

"Ok. When is the due date?" I asked.

"I would say around May 9th give or take a few days." Shanna answered. "Steph, follow me into the next room so I can do the exam. John you and the kids can stay in here."

The exam took about 15 minutes and Shanna even did a quick ultrasound. When I came back into the room I had the ultrasound pics in my hands. I was exactly 13 weeks and due May 9th. When we left the doctors office, I was smiling ear to ear and John couldn't help but smile too.

"Why don't we call your parents and Randy and have them meet us for dinner?" John suggested.

"You want to tell them tonight?" I asked.

"You're in the clear so I think its safe to tell them." John answered.

"Tell Nana, Papa and Uncle Randy what?" Jordan asked.

"Well, in a few months, you and Trinity are going to have a baby brother or baby sister." John answered.

"I want a sister!" Trinity stated.

"I want a brother!" Jordan responded.

"Sister!" Trinity demanded.

"Brother!" Jordan argued back.

"Jordan and Trinity! That's enough. It doesn't matter if the baby is a brother or a sister, he or she will be loved by all of us no matter what." I interrupted them.

I called my parents and Randy and they all agreed to meet us for dinner. We arrived at the restaurant before everyone else and got a table. Randy was the first one to show up and he hugged me as tight as he could. It had been a couple of weeks since we saw each other especially since Randy just wrapped up filming his latest movie. Mom and Dad arrived shortly after Randy and once food, drinks and two appitizers were ordered, Mom and Dad exchanged looks.

"You're probably wondering why we asked you all to dinner tonight." John stated.

"Just a little." Randy answered.

"Well, there is a very good reason." John continued.

"Is everything ok?" Mom asked. "And does it have something to do with the "errand" you had to do this afternoon?"

"Everything is fine, mom. And yes it does have something to do with that. We just didn't want to get anyone's hopes up until we were 100% sure." I started to tell them.

"What's going on then?" Dad asked.

"John and I found out this afternoon that we are 13 weeks pregnant." I answered.

"Oh honey! That's the best news I've heard all week. I thought something was going on. I am so happy for the both of you!" Mom gushed with tears in her eyes.

"Congrats to you both. It's about time I get another niece or nephew." Randy responded.

"I am truly happy for the both of you." Dad stated.

Once dinner was over with, John got the kids in the car while I said bye to my parents and Randy. On the way home we called John's parents and had them on speaker phone. The kids were asleep in the car when we called them.

"Hi John." Carol answered the phone.

"Hi mom. How are you and dad?" John asked.

"We're doing good. How are Stephanie and the kids?" Carol asked.

"We're doing good, mom." I answered.

"That's good to hear. What's going on?" Carol responded.

"Well, Steph and I found out this afternoon that we are 13 weeks pregnant and due May 9th." John told her.

"That's wonderful news. Congratulations to you both. I will let your dad know when he gets home. We love you all." Carol responded.

"We love you too." John stated before hanging up.

Once we were home and the kids were in bed, John and I headed upstairs to bed. We sat in bed and looked at the ultrasound pictures. I still couldn't believe that we were 13 weeks pregnant. I couldn't wait to find out what we were having and I just hoped that nothing bad would happen with this pregnancy.


	3. Chapter 3

John's POV

Halloween came and went with no problems. Steph was doing great in the pregnancy and was even starting to show a little bit. I hated leaving her home with the twins, but I had to travel for work. I knew that Shanna would be there to keep an eye on Steph, but I was still going to worry about her and the kids. I left for the next show Sunday morning and I wouldn't be home until Wednesday night at the earliest.

Once I arrived in Chicago, I called Steph and let her know that I made it safely. I headed to the hotel and pulled out my laptop. I was thankful the hotel had free wi-fi. I opened my email account and there was an email from Steph. She had scanned the ultrasound pictures and sent them to me. I saved the pictures to my memory card and headed to the nearest drug store to print them out.

The next day while at the arena I was talking to a few other stars and showing them the ultrasound pictures. Paul, Stephanie, Shane, Matt and Vince were all happy for us. And it wasn't until word got around that Steph and I were having another baby that Ted walked into the locker room.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"I want to see my daughter." Ted answered.

"Out of the question. You haven't been there for her for the last 5 years. Do you really think that Steph will allow you anywhere near Trinity?" I responded.

"She is still my daughter and I still have rights." Ted stated.

"Uh no you don't. You signed over your rights the night Trinity was born. You may be paying child support for her, but she is not legally your daughter. Now I am going to ask you to leave nicely." I responded.

"Whatever." Ted stated as he turned and left the locker room.

I wanted to call Steph and tell her, but I didn't want her to be upset. I finished getting dressed and grabbed my stuff before leaving the locker room. I headed over Vince's office and asked if I could talk to him.

I told him everything about what happened with Ted 5 years ago and just a few minutes ago. Vince wasn't happy with Ted. He gave me permission to get on the next flight to St. Louis so that I could be at home with Steph and the twins. Randy saw me come out of Vince's office and stopped me before I left the arena.

"Hey bro, what's the hurry?" Randy asked.

"I am heading home on the next flight." I answered.

"What's wrong? Is Steph and the kids ok?" Randy asked with great concern.

"They're fine. Ted wants to see Trinity and is stating that he has parental rights. I told him that he signed over his rights 5 years ago and I just have a feeling that he is going to push the issue." I answered.

"Are you serious? After 5 years of no contact, he wants to see my niece? I don't think so." Randy responded.

"My thoughts exactly. But if I don't get to the airport, I will miss my flight home to your sister." I stated.

I said goodbye to Randy and headed to the airport. The flight home wasn't long, but the drive from the airport to our house seemed to take forever. It was nearly midnight when I walked through the door. The house was dark and I made sure not to set off the alarm system.

I set my stuff down quietly and headed upstairs. I peeked in on the twins and they were sleeping peacefully. As I headed towards our masterbed room, I could see the bedroom light was on, which meant that Steph was still awake. I quietly opened the door and saw her lounging in bed watching TV. It wasn't until I was in the room that Steph finally noticed I was home.

"John! What are you doing home so soon?" Steph asked as she got out of bed.

"Vince made sure that I was on the first flight home." I answered.

"What's wrong?" Steph asked.

"Ted approached me tonight at the arena." I answered.

"Why?" Steph asked.

"He wants to see Trinity. He claims he still has parental rights." I answered.

"But he signed over his rights after she was born. He has no parental rights." Steph responded.

"I know and Vince and Randy know everything. If Ted tries anything, we have a lot of people behind us." I told her.

"I know, but still. We don't know what Ted is capable of anymore. I'll talk to his parents in the morning and see if they know anything." Steph stated.

I just nodded and pulled my wife into a hug. Once I was showered, I joined Steph in bed. She laid her head on my chest and I wrapped my arm around her. I could feel her baby bump against my side.

"I want you." Steph stated.

"What?" I asked.

"I want you. I want to make love to you." Steph answered.

"Are you sure it's safe?" I asked.

"Shanna said as long as we take it slowly we will be ok." Steph answered.

"Ok." I responded.

I slid my shorts off before helping Steph remove her clothes. I gently climbed on top of her and kissed her passionately. I moved down slowly and gently kissed and sucked on her nipples. She moaned with pleasure. I gently entered her warm, wet chamber and we both moaned at the same time.

I gently pumped in and out and I could feel her tighten and relax around my member. She felt so good around me, that I could make love to her all night if I wanted to. I could also feel her getting wetter and wetter as I rocked back and forth. I caressed her soft skin and we climaxed at the same time. I collapsed on the bed and wrapped my arms around Steph before we both fell asleep.

The next day I let Steph sleep in while I got the twins up and off to school. I then headed to the gym before going home. Steph was in the shower when I got home and so I headed into the office to pay some of the bills. Once I was done, Steph was out of the shower and in the kitchen fixing something to eat. I headed upstairs to shower and change.

"John!" Steph yelled up the stairs just as I was getting out of the shower.

"What's wrong?" I asked as I bolted down the stairs.

"Ted just had custody papers served to us." Steph answered as she started to cry.

"Baby, it's going to be ok. I'll call his parents once I'm dressed and then we'll call our lawyer and get everything settled. Don't worry." I responded as I hugged her.

Once I was dressed I called Ted Sr. to find out what exactly is going on. He had no idea what his son was doing and he wasn't thrilled about it. After hanging up with him, I called our lawyer and made an appointment that afternoon to bring the documents in. The lawyer already had the documents from when Trinity was born and Ted signed over his rights. Steph arranged for her parents to pick up the twins after telling them what happened.

Once we arrived at the lawyers office, he went over the served documents and the previous documents and told us that if the case goes to court, we would have no problems winning. After we left the lawyers office, we grabbed something to eat and headed over to get the kids. Steph told her parents what the lawyer told us and that we should have no problems winning the case. They were happy to hear about that.

As the weeks went by, we didn't hear anymore from Ted. Steph and I both hoped that it was over and done with. Thanksgiving was approaching quickly and I couldn't wait to get the holiday's over with. Steph was now in her 20th week and showing nicely. We still had a few more weeks before we would be able to find out what we were having, although I had a feeling that Jordan and I would soon be out numbered in the house.

Thanksgiving morning came and Steph was putting the finishing touches on the pies while I got the kids ready to go. My parents even flew in for the holiday. It had been a while since we were all together for a special gathering.

Once we arrived at Bob and Elaine's house, the kids headed out to the backyard while the rest of us helped get food prepared and visited with each other. Randy and Shanna were there as well as Nathan and his girlfriend, Sarah. I don't know what it is with us guys and our girls with names that start with S. Sarah was gushing over Steph's baby bump and I couldn't help but smile.

Dinner was amazing. Steph's pies were gone and I was just thankful that I was able to get a slice. Once the night came to an end, I gathered up the kids and we said good night to everyone. I could tell that Steph was exhausted and the kids fell asleep as soon as their heads hit their pillows. Steph put the empty pie dishes in the dishwasher before joining me upstiars in bed.

"I love you." Steph stated.

"I love you too. And I love our kids too." I responded before giving her a kiss goodnight.


	4. Chapter 4

Steph's POV

Halloween came and went with no problems. I was doing great in the pregnancy and was even starting to show a little bit. I hated knowing that John had to travel for work, but I knew that Shanna would be here to keep an eye on me. I knew that regardless who was here with me, John would still worry about us. John left for the next show Sunday morning and he wouldn't be home until Wednesday night at the earliest.

Once he arrived in Chicago, John called me and let me know that he made it safely. After hanging up with him, I headed to bed. The next day I took the kids to school and went shopping with Shanna and my mom. I had to buy all new maternity clothes, I got rid of my other ones from when I had the twins.

"I hate shopping for myself." I stated.

"We know." Mom and Shanna answered at the same time.

Once we were finished shopping we picked up the kids and headed to my house for dinner. Dad was out with Nathan helping him move into his new place. After dinner, Mom and Shanna left and I got the kids ready for bed. I had a strange feeling about that night but I wasn't sure what it was. I cleaned up the kitchen and made sure that the house was secure before heading upstairs.

I was laying in bed watching TV as I couldn't sleep. I always had a hard time sleeping when John wasn't laying next to me. I moved to get more comfortable and it was then that I noticed John standing in the room.

"John! What are you doing home so soon?" I asked as I got out of bed.

"Vince made sure that I was on the first flight home." John answered.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Ted approached me tonight at the arena." John answered.

"Why?" I asked.

"He wants to see Trinity. He claims he still has parental rights." John answered.

"But he signed over his rights after she was born. He has no parental rights." I responded.

"I know and Vince and Randy know everything. If Ted tries anything, we have a lot of people behind us." John told me.

"I know, but still. We don't know what Ted is capable of anymore. I'll talk to his parents in the morning and see if they know anything." I stated.

John just nodded as he pulled me into a hug. Once John was showered, he joined me in bed. I laid my head on h ischest and he wrapped an arm around me. I knew that John could feel my baby bump against his side.

"I want you." I stated.

"What?" John asked.

"I want you. I want to make love to you." I answered.

"Are you sure it's safe?" John asked.

"Shanna said as long as we take it slowly we will be ok." I answered.

"Ok." John responded.

John slid his shorts off before helping me remove my clothes. He gently climbed on top of me and kissed me passionately. John moved down slowly and gently kissed and sucked on my nipples. I moaned with pleasure. John gently entered my warm, wet chamber and we both moaned at the same time.

John gently pumped in and out and I knew he could feel me tighten and relax around him. John felt so good inside of me, that I could make love to him all night if I wanted to. I could also feel myself getting wetter and wetter as he rocked back and forth. He caressed my soft skin and we climaxed at the same time. John collapsed on the bed and wrapped his arms around me before we both fell asleep.

The next day John let me sleep in while he got the twins up and off to school. John then headed to the gym before going home. I was in the shower when he got home and he was in the office when I came downstairs. I had just fixed me something to eat when I heard the doorbell. I opened the door and was handed an envelope.

"John!" I yelled up the stairs just as he was getting out of the shower.

"What's wrong?" John asked as he bolted down the stairs.

I answered as I started to cry.

"Baby, it's going to be ok. I'll call his parents once I'm dressed and then we'll call our lawyer and get everything settled. Don't worry." John responded as he hugged me.

Once John was dressed he called Ted Sr. to find out what exactly is going on. He had no idea what his son was doing and he wasn't thrilled about it. After hanging up with him, John called our lawyer and made an appointment that afternoon to bring the documents in. The lawyer already had the documents from when Trinity was born and Ted signed over his rights. I arranged for my parents to pick up the twins after telling them what happened.

Once we arrived at the lawyers office, he went over the served documents and the previous documents and told us that if the case goes to court, we would have no problems winning. After we left the lawyers office, we grabbed something to eat and headed over to get the kids. I told my parents what the lawyer told us and that we should have no problems winning the case. They were happy to hear about that.

As the weeks went by, we didn't hear anymore from Ted. John and I both hoped that it was over and done with. Thanksgiving was approaching quickly and I couldn't wait to get the holiday's over with. I was now in my 20th week and showing nicely. We still had a few more weeks before we would be able to find out what we were having, although I had a feeling that Jordan and John would soon be out numbered in the house.

Thanksgiving morning came and I was putting the finishing touches on the pies while John got the kids ready to go. His parents even flew in for the holiday. It had been a while since we were all together for a special gathering.

Once we arrived at Mom and dad's house, the kids headed out to the backyard while the rest of us helped get food prepared and visited with each other. Randy and Shanna were there as well as Nathan and his girlfriend, Sarah. I don't know what it is with our guys and their girls with names that start with S. Sarah was gushing over my baby bump and John just stood there and smiled.

Dinner was amazing. My pies were gone and John was just thankful that he was able to get a slice. Once the night came to an end, John gathered up the kids and we said good night to everyone. John could tell that I was exhausted and the kids fell asleep as soon as their heads hit their pillows. I put the empty pie dishes in the dishwasher before joining John upstiars in bed.

"I love you." I stated.

"I love you too. And I love our kids too." John responded before giving me a kiss goodnight.


	5. Chapter 5

Randy's POV

I had just gotten home from New York where I had wrapped up filming my latest movie. Shanna was at work still and the house was quiet. I wanted nothing more than to wrap my arms around her and just hold her. I was getting my laundry started when I got a call from Steph.

"Hey Sis." I answered.

"Hey. John and I were wondering if you would like to join mom, dad, the twins and us for dinner tonight?" Steph asked.

"Uh sure. Where and when?" I asked.

"The usual place in about an hour." Steph answered.

"I'll be there." I responded.

"Cool. We'll see you then." Steph stated before hanging up.

I had to wonder why my sister and brother-in-law were having this dinner, but I figured that I would find out soon enough. I finished loading the washer and headed upstairs to take a shower and change before dinner. Once I was ready to go, I called Shanna to see if she was going as well. She wanted to be there, but had to work.

I headed over to the restaurant and noticed that mom and dad weren't there yet. I headed in and found my sister and her family sitting at a table in the back. I walked over to them and hugged Steph as tight as I could. It had been a number of weeks since we saw each other.

Mom and Dad arrived shortly after I did and once food, drinks and two appitizers were ordered, Mom and Dad exchanged looks. I figured that they were thinking the same thing I was, why were we all here.

"You're probably wondering why we asked you all to dinner tonight." John stated.

"Just a little." I answered.

"Well, there is a very good reason." John continued.

"Is everything ok?" Mom asked. "And does it have something to do with the "errand" you had to do this afternoon?"

"Everything is fine, mom. And yes it does have something to do with that. We just didn't want to get anyone's hopes up until we were 100% sure." Steph started to tell them.

"What's going on then?" Dad asked.

"John and I found out this afternoon that we are 13 weeks pregnant." Steph answered.

"Oh honey! That's the best news I've heard all week. I thought something was going on. I am so happy for the both of you!" Mom gushed with tears in her eyes.

"Congrats to you both. It's about time I get another niece or nephew." I responded.

"I am truly happy for the both of you." Dad stated.

Once dinner was over with, John got the kids in the car while Steph said bye to Mom, Dad and I. I gave her another hug before going to my car and heading home. I hoped that Shanna would be there when I got home and she was. I walked over to her and wrapped my arms around her. I had a feeling that she already knew about Steph's pregnancy.

"How was dinner?" Shanna asked.

"Good. I'm glad I went. Steph and John are having another baby." I answered.

"That's good to hear. I know. I'm the one who told her she was pregnant." Shanna responded.

"I kind of figured that much. I just hope that she doesn't have any complications with this one." I stated.

"I have a feeling that this one will be a lot smoother than the last 4." Shanna responded.

Later that night, I laid in bed stairing at the ceiling and thinking. I was very happy for my sister, but also a little jealous. I guess in my mind, I should have been the first one to get married and to start a family, not the other way around. As I laid there, I thought about my relationship with Shanna and how much I loved her and loved being around her. I fell asleep thinking about the not so distant future and what it could hold for us.

The day after Halloween John and I left for Chicago. I knew that he hated traveling without Steph, but since Jordan and Trinity started school Steph stayed home with them. Plus with the pregnancy and everything that has happened, it was probably best for her to stay home. I made sure that Shanna would keep an eye on her while we were gone.

Once we arrived in Chicago, John called Steph and I called Shanna. John arranged to have his own room so that he and Steph could talk and Shanna and I could talk with out interruptions.

The next day was a show day and a very long day at that. I had gym time, training, creative meeting, meeting with Vince, lunch, autograph session, photo shoot and then show time. I was pretty tired by the time RAW started, but I did my best to keep my energy up.

I was walking out of catering and back towards my dressing room, when I saw John leaving Vince's office. John didn't look to happy and I just joped that Steph and the baby were ok as well as the twins.

"Hey bro, what's the hurry?" I asked.

"I am heading home on the next flight." John answered.

"What's wrong? Is Steph and the kids ok?" I asked with great concern.

"They're fine. Ted wants to see Trinity and is stating that he has parental rights. I told him that he signed over his rights 5 years ago and I just have a feeling that he is going to push the issue." John answered.

"Are you serious? After 5 years of no contact, he wants to see my niece? I don't think so." I responded.

"My thoughts exactly. But if I don't get to the airport, I will miss my flight home to your sister." John stated.

I said goodbye to John and headed over to Vince's office. I knocked on the door and waited to be asked in. Once I was in the office and the door was closed. I started talking to Vince about Ted and everything.

"I want a match against him." I stated.

"Why? What did he do to you?" Vince asked.

"It's not what he did to me, but what he did to my sister and my niece." I answered.

"Oh that's right, I forgot your sister is married to Cena. Well, I will make a match for later tonight." Vince agreed.

"Thank you, Vince." I responded.

"Randy…" Vince started to say.

"Yes, sir?" I asked.

"Beat the hell out of him." Vince finished.

"I will do my best." I responded.

Later that night, Ted was in the ring shooting off his mouth and Vince went out and told him that there was a change in plans and he would be going up against me. My music started and I made my way towards the ring. Ted looked freaked out and I was glad.

Once the match started, I took to him right away. Ted didn't have a chance at all. Once I RKO'd him, the match was over. I pinned him and the ref counted to 3. I got down to his level and stated, "That was for my sister and my niece. Stay away from them." I stood back up and headed towards the locker rooms.

Once I was showered and changed, I grabbed my stuff and headed to the hotel. I wanted nothing more than to be on the next flight home, but I had a photo shoot the next day. I also hoped that John made it home to Stephanie and that everything was going ok. I still couldn't believe that after all this time, Ted wanted to see Trinity and I knew that Stephanie and John would fight him all the way.

As the weeks passed it was soon Thanksgiving and we were all gathered at my parents house. Stephanie made her famous pumpkin pies and I couldn't wait to eat some of it! Once everyone was there, dinner was served. I was just thankful that we all could be together and not have to worry about traveling and photo shoots for one weekend.


	6. Chapter 6

John's POV

Right after Thanksgiving Stephanie and I headed to court against Ted. Everyone was hoping that the judge would see what a negative imapct Ted coming back into Trinity's life would be. As we sat in the court room, I rested a hand on Stephanie's growing baby bump. I couldn't wait to find out what we were having.

"Cena vs. DiBiase." the bailif called out.

We headed up to the table and our lawyer presented the case on our behalf. After answering a series of questions as to why we think it's a bad idea, the judge turned to Ted and started to question him

"Why do you want to see your daughter after 5 years of not being in her life?" the judge asked.

"She's my daughter. I realized I made a mistake 5 years ago and I want to be apart of her life." Ted answered.

"What have you done for Trinity in the last five years that she would recognize you as her father?" the judge asked.

"Other than paying child support, nothing." Ted answered.

"I see. Can you give me a good reason as to why I should approve your request, other than the fact that she is your biological daughter?" the judge asked.

"Other than the fact that I should have contact with her just based on the fact that she is my biological daughter, I can't think of anything." Ted answered.

"In the case of Cena vs. DiBiase regarding the visitation and contact with minor Trinity Cena, I am ruling in favor of Mr. and Mrs. Cena. Mr. DiBiase, your request has been denied and you are not to have any further contact with the Cena's. Next Case." the judge ordered.

Stephanie and I were relieved that the judge ruled in our favor. As we left the courthouse, we called everyone and let them know what the ruling was. Everyone was happy and so were we. Once we got home, I made sure that Stephanie and the twins were settled and then I was supposed to meet with Randy at the mall, even though I have no idea why.

I headed to the mall and Randy was waiting for me in the spot we agreed on. After grabbing something to eat and drink in the food court, we started walking around the mall and talking.

"So why are we here?" I finally asked.

"I want to ask Shanna to marry me and I need help picking out a ring." Randy answered.

"Congrats man." I responded.

"Thanks. But I need to ask her first." Randy stated.

We headed into a jewlery store and Randy looked around for the perfect ring. There were 6 jewlery stores in the mall and after walking into the last one, Randy finally found the perfect ring. He paid for the ring and sales person placed it in a velvet box and handed it to Randy.

After I got home that evening, Stephanie was making dinner and the kids were playing in their rooms. I washed up and helped Stephanie set the table. I knew she was curious as to why I was gone all afternoon, but I figured that I would let her ask me before I said anything.

"How was the mall?" Stephanie asked.

"Busy." I answered.

"Did Randy find what he was looking for?" Stephanie asked.

"How did you know I met up with Randy?" I answered.

"I know the two of you too well." Stephanie responded.

"Oh ok. And yes he found what he was looking for." I stated.

Once dinner was done, we sat down and ate. After dinner I got the twins ready for bed and tucked them in. I headed downstairs and helped Stephanie clean up the kitchen from dinner. As we were relaxing in the livingroom watching TV, we both received a text message from Randy and Shanna.


	7. Chapter 7

Stephanie's POV

Right after Thanksgiving John and I headed to court against Ted. Everyone was hoping that the judge would see what a negative imapct Ted coming back into Trinity's life would be. As we sat in the court room, John rested a hand on my growing baby bump. I couldn't wait to find out what we were having.

"Cena vs. DiBiase." the bailif called out.

We headed up to the table and our lawyer presented the case on our behalf. After answering a series of questions as to why we think it's a bad idea, the judge turned to Ted and started to question him

"Why do you want to see your daughter after 5 years of not being in her life?" the judge asked.

"She's my daughter. I realized I made a mistake 5 years ago and I want to be apart of her life." Ted answered.

"What have you done for Trinity in the last five years that she would recognize you as her father?" the judge asked.

"Other than paying child support, nothing." Ted answered.

"I see. Can you give me a good reason as to why I should approve your request, other than the fact that she is your biological daughter?" the judge asked.

"Other than the fact that I should have contact with her just based on the fact that she is my biological daughter, I can't think of anything." Ted answered.

"In the case of Cena vs. DiBiase regarding the visitation and contact with minor Trinity Cena, I am ruling in favor of Mr. and Mrs. Cena. Mr. DiBiase, your request has been denied and you are not to have any further contact with the Cena's. Next Case." the judge ordered.

John and I were relieved that the judge ruled in our favor. As we left the courthouse, we called everyone and let them know what the ruling was. Everyone was happy and so were we. Once we got home, John made sure that the twins and I were settled in and then he left for the afternoon. I knew that he was going to the mall and knowing John, he was meeting up with Randy.

While John was gone, I was able to get in a small nap before having to start dinner. The twins were playing nicely in their rooms and soon John came through the door and helped me finish up dinner.

"How was the mall?" I asked.

"Busy." John answered.

"Did Randy find what he was looking for?" I asked.

"How did you know I met up with Randy?" John answered.

"I know the two of you too well." I responded.

"Oh ok. And yes he found what he was looking for." John stated.

Once dinner was done, we sat down and ate. After dinner John got the twins ready for bed and tucked them in. I stayed downstairs in the kitchen and started cleaning up from dinner. As we were relaxing in the livingroom watching TV, we both received a text message from Randy and Shanna.


	8. Chapter 8

Randy's POV

It was the day that Steph and John were going to court against Ted. I had a strong feeling that they would win the case and they did. When John called me to tell me they had won, I asked him to meet me at the mall.

I headed to the mall and waited for John in the spot we agreed upon.. After grabbing something to eat and drink in the food court, we started walking around the mall and talking.

"So why are we here?" John finally asked.

"I want to ask Shanna to marry me and I need help picking out a ring." I answered.

"Congrats man." John responded.

"Thanks. But I need to ask her first." I stated.

We headed into a jewlery store and I looked around for the perfect ring. There were 6 jewlery stores in the mall and after walking into the last one, I finally found the perfect ring. I paid for the ring and sales person placed it in a velvet box and handed it to me. Now it was just a matter of popping the question.

Shanna was still at work when I got home, so I started dinner and cleaned up the dinning room to make it look romantic. Once everything was ready, Shanna walked through the front door and I greeted her with a hug and kiss.

"Dinner awaits." I stated.

"Sounds good. I just hope I can keep it down." Shanna responded.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Been feeling sick all day." Shanna answered as we walked into the dinning room. "What is all this?"

"That's not good. I wanted to surprise you with a romantic dinner at home." I responded.

"Thank you." Shanna stated as she sat down.

"Before we begin, there is something that I want to give you." I stated as I placed the black velvet box in front of her.

"What is it?" Shanna asked.

"Baby, we've been together for 5 years and I can't imagine not spending the rest of my life with you, will you marry me?" I proposed.

"Yes! I will marry you!" Shanna accepted.

After I placed the ring on her finger, we sent out a mass text message telling everyone that we were now engaged. While Shanna was gushing over the ring, I could tell that something was still bothering her.

"Baby, what's wrong?" I asked.

"I still don't feel good." Shanna answered. "And I haven't been feeling good for a while now."

"What could it be?" I asked.

"I know what it is, I just don't know how to tell you." Shanna answered.

"Just come out and tell me." I responded.

"Alright. Randy, I'm pregnant." Shanna announced.

"You are? How far along? When?" I asked excitedly.

"Yes. 9 weeks today. Our due date is July 11th 2016." Shanna answered. "You're not upset are you?"

"Of course I'm not upset. I can't wait to meet our son or daughter." I responded as I pulled her close for a kiss.

Over the next few weeks we celebrated Christmas by announcing our pregnancy. Everyone was happy for Shanna and I for both our engagement and the pregnancy. I couldn't wait for her to become Mrs. Randal Orton and I couldn't wait to meet our baby.


	9. Chapter 9

Shanna's POV

Today was an off day for me. Everything at work that could go wrong, went wrong. I wasn't feeling good and my staff could tell that something was wrong. On my lunch hour I walked over to the lab and requested a rush on my own lab work. It wasn't until just before I left to go home that I got the results of my lab work. The reason I had been feeling sick was the fact that I was pregnant.

Randy was in the kitchen when I got home from work. Randy greeted me at the door with a hug and kiss. I still wasn't feeling good and I knew that I needed to tell him what was going on.

"Dinner awaits." Randy stated.

"Sounds good. I just hope I can keep it down." I responded.

"What's wrong?" Randy asked.

"Been feeling sick all day." I answered as we walked into the dinning room. "What is all this?"

"That's not good. I wanted to surprise you with a romantic dinner at home." Randy responded.

"Thank you." I stated as she sat down.

"Before we begin, there is something that I want to give you." Randy stated as he placed a black velvet box in front of me.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Baby, we've been together for 5 years and I can't imagine not spending the rest of my life with you, will you marry me?" Randy proposed.

"Yes! I will marry you!" I accepted.

After Randy placed the ring on my finger, we sent out a mass text message telling everyone that we were now engaged. While I was gushing over the ring, Randy could tell that something was still bothering me.

"Baby, what's wrong?" Randy asked.

"I still don't feel good." I answered. "And I haven't been feeling good for a while now."

"What could it be?" Randy asked.

"I know what it is, I just don't know how to tell you." I answered.

"Just come out and tell me." Randy responded.

"Alright. Randy, I'm pregnant." I announced.

"You are? How far along? When?" Randy asked excitedly.

"Yes. 9 weeks today. Our due date is July 11th 2016." I answered. "You're not upset are you?"

"Of course I'm not upset. I can't wait to meet our son or daughter." Randy responded as he pulled me close for a kiss.

Over the next few weeks we celebrated Christmas by announcing our pregnancy. Everyone was happy for Randy and I for both our engagement and the pregnancy. I couldn't wait to become Mrs. Randal Orton and I couldn't wait to meet our baby.


	10. Chapter 10

No One's POV

As the months passed, Stephanie was blossoming in her pregnancy. John decided to take some much needed time away from the WWE to focus on his family. Randy and Shanna were busy planning their wedding and getting ready for the arrival of their baby.

John and Stephanie found out that they were having a girl and decided on Angelina Carol Cena for a name. Randy and Shanna found out that they were having a boy and decided on the name of Randall Kendall Orton. Stephanie and Shanna had a joint baby shower at the Hilton in St. Louis.

As the spring months approached, Randy and Shanna's wedding also approached. Stephanie was nearly 8 months pregnant at the time of the wedding and Shanna was 6 months. John was going to be Randy's best man, while Nathan was an usher. Shanna picked Stephanie to be her matron of honor and a co-worker as a brides maid. Trinity and Jordan were the flower girl and ring barer.

The day of the wedding appoached and Shanna's parents were there to walk her down the aisle to Randy. As the time for the wedding arrived, everyone took their spots. The wedding march started and Shanna and her dad walked down the aisle.

"Good afternoon! We are gathered here today, not to witness the beginning of what will be, but rather what already is! We do not create this marriage, because we cannot. We can and do, however, celebrate with Randal and Shanna and their friends and families the wondrous and joyful occurrence that has already taken place in their lives. So let the ceremony begin!" The pastor stated.

Everyone took their seats and waited the ceremony to continue.

"Marriage is a supreme sharing of experience, and an adventure in the most intimate of human relationships. It is the joyous union of two people whose comradeship and mutual understanding have flowered in romance. Today Randal and Shanna proclaim their love and commitment to the world, and we gather here to rejoice, with and for them, in the new life they now undertake together." The pastor stated. "The joy we feel now is a solemn joy, because the act of marriage has many consequences, both social and personal. Marriage requires "love," a word we often use with vagueness and sentimentality. We may assume that love is some rare and mystical event, when in fact it is our natural state of being."

"So what do we mean by love? When we love, we see things other people do not see. We see beneath the surface, to the qualities which make our beloved special and unique. To see with loving eyes, is to know inner beauty . And to be loved is to be seen, and known, as we are known to no other. One who loves us, gives us a unique gift: a piece of ourselves, but a piece that only they could give us." the pastor continued. "We who love, can look at each other's life and say, "I touched his life," or, "I touched her life," just as an artist might say, "I touched this canvas." "Those brushstrokes in the comer of this magnificent mural, those are mine. I was a part of this life, and it is a part of me." Marriage is to belong to each other through a unique and diverse collaboration, like two threads crossing in different directions, yet weaving one tapestry together."

"The secret of love and marriage is similar to that of religion itself. It is the emergence of the larger self. It is the finding of one's life by losing it. Such is the privilege of husband and wife - to be each himself, herself and yet another; to face the world strong, with the courage of two." the pastor continued. "To make this relationship work, therefore, takes more than love. It takes trust, to know in your hearts that you want only the best for each other. It takes dedication, to stay open to one another, to learn and grow, even when it is difficult to do so. And it takes faith, to go forward together without knowing what the future holds for you both. While love is our natural state of being, these other qualities are not as easy to come by. They are not a destination, but a journey."

"The true art of married life is in this an inner spiritual journey. It is a mutual enrichment, a give and take between two personalities, a mingling of two endowments which diminishes neither, but enhances both. I would like to read to you a poem about this mingling, called " Married Love," which was written by a medieval poet about seven hundred years ago. In the English translation, it reads:

You and I  
Have so much love,  
That it burns like a fire,  
In which we bake a lump of clay  
Molded into a figure of you  
And a figure of me.  
Then we take both of them.  
And break them into pieces,  
And mix the pieces with water,  
And mold again a figure of you And a figure of me.  
I am in your clay.  
You are in my clay.  
In life we share a single quilt,  
In death we will share one coffin.

As the poem shows us, mingling in marriage is a mutual dedication, a cooperative venture in every sense. It is a relationship based on love, respect, and a determination by both partners to adjust to each other and support one another, in health and in sickness, in joy and in sadness, in ease and in hardship." The pastor continued. "Through this co-operation, we give ourselves, our lives and love. into the hands of the one we love. We do so trustingly and generously. And so, each of us receives a gift: the life and love of the other. We receive this gift, not only from the one we love, but also from the parents who brought us into the world, and from our friends and families as well. And so as Randal and Shanna's friends and family, we are here to share with them this joy and hope, and to see them off on the path they will walk together. May it be a path of blessedness, bright with flowers of prosperity and spiritual awakening; a path of ever deepening, ever broadening love that they will travel, arm in arm. through out eternity." The pastor continued. "Randal and Shanna this celebration is the outward token of your sacred and inward union of hearts, which the church and temple may bless, and the state make legal, but which neither state nor church can create nor annul. It is a union created by your loving purpose and kept by your abiding will. It is in this spirit and for this purpose that you have come here to be joined together."

There was a few minutes of classical music that Randy and Shanna had picked to play during the ceremony before their vows.

"Randal, will you have this woman to be thy wedded wife, to live together in marriage? Will you love her, comfort her, and honor her, in sickness and in health, in sorrow and in joy, so long as you both shall live?" The pastor asked.  
"I Will!" Randy answered.  
"Shanna, will you take this man to be thy wedded husband, to live together in marriage? Will you love him, comfort him. and honor him, in sickness and in health, in sorrow and in joy, so long as you both shall live?" the pastor asked.  
"I Will!" Shanna answered.  
"Traditionally, the marking- of the passage to tile status of husband and wife is marked by the exchange of rings. These rings are a symbol of the unbroken circle of love. Love freely given has no beginning and no end, no giver and no receiver for each is the giver and each is the receiver. May these rings always remind you of the vows you have taken." the pastor stated.  
"With this ring, I thee wed." Randy stated as he placed the ring on Shanna's finger.

"With this ring, I thee wed." Shanna stated as she placed the ring on Randy's finger.

Randal and Shanna, remember to treat both yourself and each other with respect, and remind yourselves often of what brought you together. Give the highest priority to the tenderness, gentleness and kindness that your connection deserves. When frustration, difficulty or fear assail your relationship – as they threatened all relationships at one time or another – remember to focus on what is right between you, not only the part that seems wrong. In this way, you can ride out the times when clouds hide the face of the sun in your lives – remembering that even if you lose sight of it for a moment, the sun is still there. And if each of you takes responsibility for the quality of your lives together, your life together will be marked by abundance and delight." The pastor stated. "Inasmuch as you have consented together in this ceremony to live in wedlock and have sealed your vows in the presence of this company and by the giving of these rings, by the power invested to me by the state of Missouri, it gives me great pleasure to pronounce that you are Husband and Wife. You may now kiss your bride."

Randy and Shanna shared their first kiss as husband and wife as everyone clapped and cheered for them. After the ceremony was over with, everyone headed to the reception for some good food and dancing.

Three weeks later, Stephanie was admitted to the hospital as she went into labor at one of her doctors appointments. John was by her side the entire time and it didn't take long after her water broke for Angelina Carol Cena to make her entrance into the world. John cut the umbilical cord and the baby was weighed and measured. Angelina weighed 7lbs 10 ozs and was 19 inches long.

Angelina was 6 weeks old when Shanna was rushed to the hospital after her water broke 2 weeks early. Randy almost didn't make it to the birth as he was on the road. But he made it there just as it was time to start pushing. Randal Kendall Orton made his entrance into the world weighing 6lbs 4ozs and 20 inches long.

Once Shanna and Randal were released from the hosptial, everyone from all sides of the families gathered for a BBQ to welcome the babies into the families. John and Randy couldn't have asked for a better life than the ones they had. John was quite content being home with Stephanie and the kids, while Randy remained with the WWE for a while longer.


End file.
